The Family of AIDS Behavioral Surveys (FABS) continues the work initiated by the National AIDS Behavioral Surveys. This study will continue to monitor AIDS-related risk factors, prevention practices, and key psychosocial variables in the general heterosexual population. Specifically, in a series of 2 cross sectional surveys we will assess AIDS-related risk behaviors (number of sexual partners, unprotected vaginal/anal intercourse, injection drug use, untested hemophiliacs) antibody testing, condom use, perceived risk, condom attitudes and norms, sexual negotiation skills, and influence strategies among adults 18-49 years of age in the Contiguous United States (n = 6,400 per survey). Such information is vital to the health of the United States and conforms to the principles expressed in "Healthy People 2000". We will also examine for changing patterns over time of risk practices, prevention behavior, and testing at the population level. We examine patterns of safer sex negotiations and condom use across dating relationships in an effort to identify population segments in need of prevention programs. Each survey will be conducted by telephone using standard random probability sampling techniques and will oversample African Americans and Hispanics. Results of this study will have broad implications for AIDS/STD prevention and policy decisions. The findings will (a) aid in identifying segments of the national population (defined by race/ethnicity, gender, marital status, age, social class) who perform high risk activities, delay HIV testing, and lack skills and beliefs that facilitate safer sex, (b) describe population segments most in need of sexual negotiation skill enhancement programs (c) assist in describing how (if) these segments change their beliefs and behavior over time at the general population level - which, in turn, will indicate if there ate new groups that should be targeted for intervention.